Race
by The Odd One95
Summary: All the villains around Jump City are coming together for a race- and the titans are joining in, whether they like it or not!


** (… this story was inspired because of a very... very... evil twin sister. And her thing for Johnny Rancid. Seriously, why do you THINK I write about him? Other than the fact that he kicks butt. And has nice muscles... what the hell! Why did I just say that about a cartoon character?**

**Whatever, ignore crazy rant and GO READ.)**

Robin growled angrily as he leaned in closer to his bike, trying to pick up more speed. How had this whole mess began? Oh yeah...

_Flashback!_

_ Robin's communicator started buzzing. He held up one finger to his alien girlfriend, who nodded. "Yeah?" Robin said. It was Cyborg. "Rob, your gonna want to see this. Its gonna be hell in Jump all afternoon unless we do something." He said, and he looked nervous._

_ Robin ran to the Ops. Room. "It is the largest thing ever seen. Literally, dozens of street villains have shown up, and rumor has it that a couple of titans have shown up too." Then someone wearing a helmet walked up behind the reporter. "Hey, your getting in the way! Wait a sec... is this live?" The person said, revealing a feminine voice. The girl was average height and weight, wearing black stretchy pants and black combat boots with a blue leather-like sleeveless shirt._

_ The reporter looked horrified, but nodded. "Okay. I'll borrow this, thank you." She grabbed the mike from the reporter's hand. "Hi there, I'm Stranger. Don't ask why my name is that, I guess I'm just stranger than everyone else." The girl laughed at her joke, and cleared her throat. "This is a challenge to anyone who likes something with an engine in it. Motorcycles, cars, heck, I'm looking at a freaking pink limo right now. Get your butt over here in twenty minutes, and prepare for the largest race EVER. I don't care if your a hero, a 'villain'," Stranger did finger quotes, "or a civilian. Just get over here! There's a little prize of one hundred dollars at the end. And no, I am not responsible if your ride gets trashed." She saluted at the camera and sauntered off, dropping the mike._

_ The reporter, completely dumbfounded, picked up the microphone and cleared her throat. "Uh... I guess this Stranger has explained what I was going to say- gah!" Someone shoved the reporter over and growled, "Beat it. I'm getting the prize." It was Johnny Rancid._

_ The titans immediately got over to the main land. But traffic was literally hell, with everyone trying to get home and away from the race. When they arrived, it was three minutes before the race would begin._

_ Half the racers groaned when they saw Robin approaching on his R-cycle and the rest of the titans in the T-Car._

_ Stranger pulled up her visor and laughed. "Took you guys long enough. I was actually considering starting without you!" She said, still chortling. "This is dangerous, Stranger. End this race- now." Robin growled. Stranger stopped laughing and rolled her gray eyes. "Rob-boy, lemme make something clear. The funnest things in life are usually dangerous. But that hasn't stopped me yet. And it won't, clear? So either start racing in thirty seconds or go home." Robin could see her mile long grin. "Plus, if you win, I'll turn myself in, no harm, no foul. Of course... this doesn't explain why Hotspot and Speedy are here..." _

_ Robin looked at the line up, and sure enough, Speedy was there, on his brand new motorcycle, and Hotspot was in a dark green sports car of some sort. Hotspot sunk back ever so slightly. "Uh..." Speedy looked towards the sky and Stranger began laughing. "Ten seconds, gentlemen. Start up!"  
><em>

_ The noise was almost deafening as everyone revved their motors. "Alright, any teleporters, you even THINK of teleporting to the end, I will throw you into a wall. And it will hurt." Stranger threatened._

_ Cyborg turned on communications. "What should we do, Robin? I'm doing the facts, and frankly, even with Hotspot and Speedy, the odds aren't good. I've seen Red X, Johnny Rancid, Punk Rocket, Kitten, all of Hive Five, Angel, Private Hive, XL Terrestrial, and I'm not positive, but I think the Asian girl with the green motorcycle is Cheshire." Robin's eyes narrowed. "We play Stranger's game. We beat her, she goes to jail." "Dude, she's a chick? Where's her boo- ow!" Beast Boy rubbed his head and glanced over at Raven, who glared back. "That wasn't called for, was it?" He whined. Raven nodded. "Yes. Yes it was."_

_ "Five seconds! Four, three, two... one! Go and win a prize!" Stranger had the whole route mapped out. Race around Jump City on a certain area three times._

_ End flashback!_

And that is why Robin was racing around Jump City, with several other villains. "Hey there!" Billy Numerous sped forward in his red convertible, and flipped Robin off. "I'm getting a fun one hundred bucks, how does that sound?" Billy said cockily. "How about, its not happening?" Johnny sped ahead, shooting out one of Billy's tires. Billy yelled a couple of explicatives as his car slowed down and the tire flopped around uselessly.

Kitten's limo began pulling close and Kitten blew a kiss at Johnny, the biker responded by rolling his dark blue eyes and saying, "You aren't my type, girl." He sped ahead, and Robin sped up even more.

Red X caught up to the front runners and yelled, "Where'd Stranger go!" "I'm right here, X!" Stranger pulled up behind them, laughing again. "Why, you afraid you ain't gonna get a prize?" She taunted. Red X rolled his eyes under his mask. "No. I don't give a shit about the prize. I'm just bored and the cable's out at my place." He snapped, leaning forward.

Stranger's eyes glanced onto Robin. "Hiya, bird boy! Keep it up, I'll get worried!" She said, reaching into a compartment on her bike. She pulled out a small cylinder and clicked a button on it. "Bye byes!" She threw it and it connected to his bike. "Gah!" Robin yelped, peeling it off and throwing it... right onto the roof of Kitten's limo.

It exploded and Kitten began screaming angrily. Stranger breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness, the last thing I would want to do is give the prize to that brat." She said, slightly speeding up. Johnny snorted and said, "What happens if you win?" Stranger blinked and thought for a second. "I... don't know. I just thought, considering I am competing against a lot more experienced bikers, I didn't need to think that over. But unless you amp your game," Stranger grinned, "I'm gonna keep the money. And I'll steal one of your guy's bikes."

Red X glared. "You even TOUCH my bike and I will teleport you into the middle of the bay." Stranger stuck her tongue out and blew raspberries. "Meh. Lets get back to racing, boys!" She sped up and turned sharply.

A couple minutes later, Speedy caught up and Cheshire was right behind him. "Ooh, nice grin, girlfriend!" Stranger teased. Cheshire nodded at Stranger. "Hey, Chris." Cheshire replied coolly. Stranger's jaw dropped and she snapped, "No real names in public, Jade!" Cheshire shrugged. "Sorry. It was too tempting. And you started it by calling me girlfriend. I'm not as loose as you when it comes to sexuality."

Johnny started laughing and said, "Hey, smiley, you and Stranger that type of close?" Cheshire growled and said, "How many times do I have to say that I am STRAIGHT!" "And I can not believe we are having this conversation while we are racing." Robin grumbled, shaking his head. "Meh. I've had worse." Said Stranger.

Speedy reached into a compartment in his bike and pulled out an ice disk. He tossed it in front of Stranger and she yelped as she struggled to maintain balance. Red X rode smoothly over the patch, but Robin's bike tilted and he barely rode it out. "Speedy! Watch it!" Robin scolded.

Johnny laughed as he sped ahead, taking the lead. "Oi! I didn't say you could win!" Stranger scolded playfully, revving her motor and gaining ground.

Cheshire yelped and said, "Roy!" The sound of a motorcycle crashing caught Robin's attention and he glanced behind to see quite the interesting sight. Cheshire had leaped onto Speedy's bike and was now clinging to him. "Cheshire. Off my bike." Speedy said. "You crashed mine, you ass! So, I ride on yours now. We split the prize 50/50." "No." "Please?" "No."

Stranger raised her eyebrows. "Are those two dating or something? Whatever, I'm taking the lead now, bye byes!" She sped up and threw another stick of the explosive. Johnny yelled in shock and barely missed it, popping a wheelie.

Unfortunately, the same could not be said for Red X, who teleported off the last second and started cussing out Stranger. "Oi, you had the same option, ninja boy!" Stranger hooted. "Oh shut up!" Red X yelled. "You owe me a new bike, Strange Girl!" "I'm STRANGER, you jerk!"

They sped past the line. Two more laps.

The T-Car pulled up. "I'd suggest pulling over." Raven said, her eyes glowing. "Why, did I interrupt you reading?" Stranger replied dryly. "I hate cars." She growled, rolling her eyes. "I prefer bikes anyway. Wanna remove competition?" Johnny said, grabbing a gun. Stranger nodded and winked. "I knew I liked you."

She grabbed another couple bombs and scattered them along the road. Johnny aimed for the right front tire and fired. Cyborg managed to mostly avoid the various obstacles. "Aw man, you scratched it, I just buffed this thing!" Cyborg yelled, losing his cool and flipping them off. "Wow... I never thought heroes did that." Stranger said, genuinely surprised.

A smaller black bike zoomed forward and created a portal in front of the T-Car, sending them several feet backwards.

Kyd Wykkyd.

Robin looked at the mute Hive Member. "Hi." He said in shock. Kyd saluted and pulled forward. "It looks like we got a dark horse here. That's Kid Evil, right?" Stranger said. Kyd snarled and created a portal in front of Stranger, sending her behind him. "What the fudge!" Stranger exclaimed. "He gets pissy when people screw up his name. His name is Kyd Wykkyd." See-More pulled forward in a black car, shooting a glance of apology at Stranger. "Oh. Sorry, Wykkyd!" She called, trying to regain the lost ground.

A large green wheel went flying by and the rider said, "Step aside, crud munchers!" Stranger rolled her eyes. "Oh brother, I thought I put an age limit on this!" She said in irritation. "Sorry, Kid Creeper, I'm winning this race! I need to upgrade my game console!" Gizmo yelled, throwing something small and disc like.

Kyd barely managed to dodge the ice explosion. He made a growling noise at Gizmo and the two veered off the track to settle their differences. "Okay... that was strange." Stranger said, raising her eyebrows. "They are Hive." Robin pointed out. "True.

One more lap to go.

The now front runners were Johnny Rancid, Stranger, and Robin. A white mini-coop **(1) **pulled up and yelled, "Hey!" It was Punk Rocket. Stranger took one look at the car and burst out laughing. "Are you freaking KIDDING me? What kinda person races in a mini-coop!" Punk Rocket glowered and yelled, "Its all I got, shut up!"

Then his car sped up drastically (much faster than the average mini coop) and nearly rear-ended Stranger. "Hey! You kill me, you ain't gonna get one hundred bucks!" Stranger shrieked, pulling out of the way. "Don't intend on killing you, love. I intend on moving you out of my bloody way!" Punk retorted, pulling ahead of the competition.

Johnny shook his head. "Punk. I helped program that thing. I know every weak point on it. Do you honestly think I'd let you beat me like this?" Johnny aimed and hit the back tires, and they exploded. Punk cursed loudly and pulled over.

Robin took this moment to pull ahead. And it enough to worry both Stranger and Johnny. "Robin, I have been told I wouldn't do good in prison... can you just let the biker boy with the nice tattoos pass you?" Stranger said nervously. "Stranger, no one does good in prison." Robin pointed out. "I did. I escaped, but no one got to me." Johnny said, snickering. "Shut up, dude. You're too scary to mess with." Stranger said, reaching into another side compartment.

She pulled out a laser gun. "Wow... why haven't you used that yet?" Johnny asked. "Simple. I only got one shot left in it. I got plenty of bombs, but those aren't accurate enough." Stranger squinted as she took aim.

She fired... and swore loudly when she missed barely. Then she glanced over at Johnny Rancid. "Help?" She asked. Johnny thought for a second, then grinned. "I'll get more out of the prize, right?" Stranger rolled her eyes, but nodded. "Fine. Lets go!"

Both of them sped up and covered both sides of Robin. "Hey, what the..." Johnny slammed into one side of the bike, and Stranger knocked him back. In order to avoid falling over, Robin was forced to slow down.

They all sped across the finish line. Johnny and Stranger pulled over and Stranger hopped off. "I have never had so much fun in my life!" Stranger said, laughing. She pulled off her helmet, revealing blonde hair that reached her shoulders. She shook her head and rubbed her hair out of her eyes. "It was close... but I think Johnny passed me by a hair. And Robin was only a second behind me."

Robin scowled, feeling slightly pissed that he lost. "Oh, chill, bird-boy. I have been riding motorcycles since I was ten. Seven years experience behind me. Here's the prize, Rancid." Stranger handed him ten crisp ten dollar bills. Johnny grinned and pocketed the money.

"Now, if you excuse me, I gotta go. I'd rather NOT get arrested." Stranger turned to leave, but Johnny grabbed her arm and slipped something into her pocket. "My number. See ya later, Stranger." Johnny whispered, biting her ear seductively.

Stranger turned bright red, but nodded. She hopped onto her bike and sped off.

Robin raised his eyebrows at Johnny. Johnny shrugged. "Biker chicks are hot. So?" Robin shrugged. "I don't care about that. What I care about is how are you gonna call her from behind bars." Johnny grinned. "I won't. Because I won't go behind bars."

The rest of the day was spent with Robin chasing Johnny all over the city on their motorcycles.

The rest of the titans took in the various villains that were racing.

When Robin finally got home that night, he asked why the hell Hotspot and Speedy were racing.

Answers: Hotspot was going to use the money to buy something for Argent.

Speedy just wanted to beat Cheshire in a race.

Johnny threw a softball at the wall of his cell. Clunk, clunk, clunk. He hadn't obviously meant to get caught by Robin.

Of course, why would he mean to get caught? I mean, jail sucked.

He glanced at the phone he managed to smuggle in. At that moment, the screen went white and it began vibrating.

Johnny grinned and picked it up. "Hello there..."

**(… please don't shoot me for writing this. Please, please don't. It just hit me... and Stranger is a lot like my sister. So yeah. **

**Bye byes, remember to review!)**

**(1) I want one of these. Don't ask why. **


End file.
